


Is it really so bad?

by 3White_Mage3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3White_Mage3/pseuds/3White_Mage3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a lifetime of saving the world and everyone in it, it's not days of glory and accolades. But Sam wonders whether it's not so bad given the alternative.<br/>And they're together. (Still, at least that's how I choose to see it.) Through it all. At the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it really so bad?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for jujitsuelf, the Elven One, because even though she and I don't share the same "interpretation" of Dean/Sam, shall we say, she steadfastly and resolutely encouraged me to break through the block that's been knee-capping my writing for almost a year now. She cajoled, encouraged, chastised when needed, and got me back in the game.  
> So this little emotional explosion is my gateway back, and it's for you, Ames. With thanks.

Sam walked through the door only to encounter his brother trying to wrap him up in a quilt. "Sammy, so glad you're back. I always worry that you're going to run across some leftover demon trying to make a name for himself and I won't be there to gank him and save your sorry, seven foot ass."

"Come on, Dean. Come sit down," was Sam's mantra as he guided his brother over to his favorite chair, the one near the window but full-frontal to the tv. Dr. Sexy reruns were increasingly harder to find after all these years, but sometimes there was a cheerleading competition or one of those dance off shows that would catch Dean's attention and make him smirk like the old times. Good news was that, on his bad days, Dean could watch the same episodes over and over and still be as happy with Dr. Sexy's anctics or the high school bimbos' bouncing assets as he had been a few hours prior. 

Still killed Sam to see it though, made his heart clench like few things over a life of trauma -- experienced and observed -- had been able to do. "Dean, you know I can still take care of myself, especially now that there aren't that many demons left." Thanks in no small part to this man who now needed reminding to brush his teeth in the morning and before Sam tucked him into their bed at night, with Dean still on the side closest to the door at his insistence.

"Just wanted you to be warm when you got home from groceries, Sammy. I know how your knees hurt so bad when it's this cold out," Dean said.

"Feels great, De. Thank you," punctuated by Sam's quick peck to a freckled cheek and his discreet shucking off of the quilt. "Lee Ann said to say hi and asked me to make sure to mention that she had saved you the best cherry pie out of the bunch. And no, sit your ass back down and watch your shows for a few minutes, the pie will be ready after we're done with dinner." Sam had grown beyond the tearing up that he used to be susceptible to, now that it upset Dean so badly he shoved those emotions down deep, mostly because his brother couldn't put the pieces of the puzzle together like he used to. All Dean knew if it happened now was that his Sammy was upset and that made him inconsolable. "Here's the remote, find something for us to watch while I make us something to eat. I'll get you a beer." 

Now that he was sure that Dean was safely ensconced in his chair in front of the tv, wrapped in the very quilt he -- always being the over-protective older brother -- had tried to wrap Sam in, Sam turned his attention to the stove and to browning the chicken for tonight's dinner. With his back turned, there was no danger that Dean would see the tears that trickled down Sam's face as he thought of his brave older brother, the man who had literally saved the world several times over, sitting in his recliner exclaiming over a sitcom he had likely watched a dozen times before. 

But then again, who would have thought they would have made it even this far? And Sam comforted himself on the thought that his and Dean's shared heaven was waiting. God Himself had promised, goddammit. After all they'd done and everything they'd sacrificed, their own little piece of paradise was the least the humans, the angels, and demon kind owed them. The days when Sam found himself actually looking forward to it were increasing. 

Sam smiled fondly at the memories of when Dean would have called him a girl for tearing up and walked back into the living area with his brother's beer in hand. "What's Dr. Sexy up to tonight, Dean?"


End file.
